supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza (''レックウザ Rekkūza'') es un Pokémon, una criatura proveniente de la afamada serie de televisión y videojuegos del mismo nombre. Conocido como el Pokémon cielo, y de tipo dragón/volador, a Rayquaza se le describe como un Pokémon territorial en extremo. En la mayoría de los casos, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo volando cerca de la capa de ozono, y se ubica en una torre llamada el Pilar celeste, una torre tan alta que puede tocar el cielo. Rayquaza aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como uno de los jefes que aparecen en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como un elemento de escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Rayquaza Rubi & Zafiro.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Rayquaza de Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro.]]Rayquaza es descrito como un Pokémon enérgico y extremadamente territorial. Se sabe que es el único Pokémon capaz de controlar los poderes de Groudon y Kyogre. Su alimentación es a base de agua, absorbiendo las pequeñas gotas que se encuentran el aire. Una vez que alguien perturba su territorio, hará lo imposible por expulsarlo, no sin antes tratar de derrotarlo. Sus ataques que entran en la categoría de ígneos y cortantes, combinados con la velocidad que posee para atacar, lo vuelven un peligro para el jugador. La primera aparición de Rayquaza en el mundo de los videojuegos se dio en las entregas Pokémon Rubi y Zafiro, siendo opcional atraparlo en un lugar de Hoenn llamado el Pilar celeste. Aún así, su aparición más importante fue en Pokémon Esmeralda, donde era necesario despertarlo para que controlara los efectos catastróficos en el clima que causaba la lucha entre Groudon y Kyogre. Más tarde, se le pude capturar volviendo al Pilar celeste. Tuvo otra aparición importante en los remakes de los juegos Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata, Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver, siendo un Pokémon de evento. Si bien ha aparecido en todas las entregas después de la tercera generación, sus papeles más importantes han sido los ya mencionados. También ha sido protagonista de una película de Pokémon en la que lucha sin cansancio contra Deoxys. Su origen en sí es un misterio; lo que se sabe es que, según la mitología Pokémon, Rayquaza pertenece al "Trío creador", un grupo de tres Pokémon que ayudaron en la creación del mundo físico; Groudon creó la tierra, Kyogre creó los mares y Rayquaza creó los cielos. De esa misma creencia es que su nombre proviene, ya que quaza hace referencia al dios azteca ''Quetzalcóatl'', quien en la mitología azteca fue el creador de los cielos y protector de los hombres. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza actúa como el segundo jefe del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, además de aparecer como trofeo y pegatina. Rayquaza aparece por primera vez en el lago; cuando Diddy Kong va a investigar una nave accidentada, Rayquaza sale del agua y destruye el Arwing antes de atrapar a Diddy Kong. Antes de que pueda herir al mono indefenso, Fox emerge de los ardientes escombros del Arwing y ataca a Rayquaza, haciendo que suelte a Diddy Kong. La bestia ataca a Fox, pero Fox refleja el ataque usando su Reflector, enviándolo de vuelta al agua. Tanto Diddy Kong como Fox se enfrentan contra el peligroso Pokémon legendario. A pesar de que Rayquaza no demostró tener alguna conexión con el ejército del subespacio, este aparece en el gran laberinto. Ataques Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :RAYQUAZA :Un Pokémon Cielo. Su lugar de residencia habitual es la capa de ozono, así que es difícil encontrarlo. Sin embargo apareció para calmar los ánimos cuando GROUDON y KYOGRE se enzarzaron en combate. Su bucle aire anula los efectos climáticos. Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria y una potencia ofensiva notable. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Rayquaza :A Sky High Pokémon. It normally resides high up in the ozone layer where it flies endlessly, so it is rarely seen. However, when Groudon and Kyogre began to fight, it appeared to calm them down. It has the ability Air Lock, which blocks all weather-condition effects. It has exceedingly strong abilities, and its attack power is especially remarkable. :*''GBA: Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire'' :*''GBA: Pokemon Emerald'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Rayquaza aparece en el escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos, concretamente en la Sala del Draco. Es un elemento de escenario que afecta directamente al combate. Rayquaza pasa varias veces de un extremo al otro del escenario siguiendo diferentes rutas (siempre en línea recta). Si un personaje toca a Rayquaza, este saldrá dañado. Es posible conocer la trayectoria del Pokémon un poco antes de que aparezca, ya que sale una estela eléctrica que marca el camino que instantes después recorrerá. Yoshi, Aldeano y Pit en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Rayquaza en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Rayquaza :Es difícil avistar a este Pokémon de tipo Dragón y Volador, ya que su hábitat natural está a gran altura, en la capa de ozono. A veces se presenta en la sala del Alto Mando del tipo Dragón del escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos, donde vuela velozmente haciendo daño y lanzando con fuerza a cualquier luchador que se cruce en su camino. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí y Pokémon Zafiro'' (7/2003) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (03/2010) Curiosidades *Rayquaza es el único jefe del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial cuyo actor de voz se conoce, siendo Katsuyuki Konishi. *Rayquaza es el único jefe que no tiene contacto con personajes de su universo, contrastando con Porky Minch (y, por extensión, la Estatua de Porky), el cual no entra en contacto con personajes ajenos a su universo. *Rayquaza tiene el mayor número de resistencias elementales, algunas incluso contradiciendo sus resistencias en los juegos de Pokémon (por ejemplo, solo recibiendo daño normal con ataques de hielo). **A pesar de Rayquaza posee menos salud total que los jefes que le suceden, el conjunto de resistencias elementales que posee hace que, efectivamente, tenga una muy alta salud total. ***Además, aunque técnicamente no puede resistir ataques de hielo, esta debilidad es prácticamente nula, ya que los pocos ataques de hielo que existen en el juego son considerados proyectiles, los cuales Rayquaza resiste. ***Curiosamente, los datos internos del juego revelan que se intencionó que Rayquaza tuviera un punto débil, lo que hubiera reducido la efectividad de sus resistencias elementales. Video thumb|center|445px Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Elementos de escenarios